


The Lodgers

by OrionsArmBand



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Corportate Bullshit, Gen, Interpersonal hell, office politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionsArmBand/pseuds/OrionsArmBand
Summary: Reeve has a series of horrible lunches with his coworkers
Relationships: Reeve Tuesti & Heidegger, Reeve Tuesti & Hojo, Reeve Tuesti & Palmer, Reeve Tuesti & President Shinra, Reeve Tuesti & Scarlet, Reeve Tuesti & Tseng
Kudos: 13





	The Lodgers

**Author's Note:**

> I only really work under original canon, I think its more fun that way.

Reeve stood from his desk. He was sure he wasn’t going to be sitting down again for a while. The burst of energy he felt was new and exciting. Since his predecessor retired, he was left to handle the affairs of the department, and soon after, received his formal induction into the upper echelon of the Shinra Company.

His promotion to the head of Urban Development was smooth, and well received by his former coworkers. He still considered them coworkers despite their protests to the contrary. He had already been a long time acquaintance, if not valued work friend to many of the employees. He wasn’t afraid to get his hands dirty and jump in with the rest of them when it was required. Despite the grooming he was given to take over the department, he could never shake the things that made him himself. An enduring longing to help others, to solve problems, and to work towards the good of everyone, those were Reeve’s guiding philosophies. With his new prestige, a world of possibilities opened up to him that he was ready and eager to take advantage of for the greater good.

Reeve had a last name. He had a very good one, in fact, one he was often proud of, not because of rich family tradition, or fabled ancestors with whom he shared it. No, it was simply because he had a good family, and felt sentimental upon hearing it. However, he rarely if ever heard it said out loud. It was so often assumed his first name was his last, and once the seed was planted, it had overgrown quickly. He was Mr. Reeve, or as he would have had it ‘just Reeve is fine’. His staff never took him up on that offer, and still he didn’t mind. He felt very casual, like the trendy boss he always wished he had.

Having attended a few executive meetings so far, the novelty of them had almost worn off. Most of the senior staff was present. Or more correctly, the senior staff that was usually present was there. The head of the Science Department almost never showed himself at these meetings unless he was specifically requested to, and only then, if he felt it was worth his time to make a report of his department’s work. He was quite an enigmatic man. It intrigued Reeve. He would clue into his other colleague’s personalities rather easily, but Professor Hojo was a challenge. Scarlet was tenacious, and sharp-witted. Heidegger, affable, and a bold strategist. Palmer was passionate, and inventive. They were a thrilling bunch to be around and Reeve believed quickly that they would become easy allies in his own endeavors to better Midgar and the world.

At the end of the short meeting, Reeve was quick to finally approach them, asking for some of their time individually to get to know them better. The response he received was perplexing. They didn’t seem particularly interested, and even mildly confused by the offer, but when he persisted, he was able to acquire some tepid agreements scheduled for no time in particular.

* * *

Scarlet agreed to meet with Reeve at a quiet upscale café. She turned down offers to meet at a wholesome pub, a quick luncheon location, a midscale restaurant, an upscale restaurant, a small food cart a few blocks from the office, nothing pleased her no matter how hard he tried until the café. He would never learn the why. All of the trashy options were below her taste, and the high class restaurant that he _happened_ to choose that _happened_ to be one of her favorites, was a place she wouldn’t risk being seen with him.

She knew of him; he was the architect who made Junon slightly hospitable. While Heidegger had been fine leaving it as a barren, utilitarian barracks and weapons depot, Reeve managed to bring some amount of accommodation to the space that made it that much more livable, or at least, visit-able. It was probably the only reason he was given a job in Midgar to begin with. He may have been the previous Urban Development head’s protégé, but that didn’t give him right to start acting like an equal on the board. Because President Shinra had recently become enamored with the idea of a more beautifully laid out Midgar, and potentially an entire planned city, Reeve’s department’s budget ballooned well past what it had historically been. Well past the blip on the radar it should have been. She hated what an overachiever he was. To get into the good graces of the President that quickly, and he didn’t even have a rack like she did. She almost scoffed. A naïve little busy body, an errand boy, a gofer. That’s what he was truly built for. To be an obsequious tool. And yet she had to ‘play nice’, to whatever degree was necessary, which at this moment, was just enough to sit silently ignoring him.

Scarlet could feel the sour look upon her own face, and was, as always, hyper aware of it. As Reeve spoke she could feel herself losing focus. ‘Exactly how big was the Urban Development budget this year?’ she wondered. Suddenly an idea sprang upon her, flashing ever so slightly in the twitch of her eyelids, imperceptible to anyone but her and her keen tempered façade.

She could play nice, and if she did, perhaps some of that budget could be transferred to her department. She leaned forward, curling her mouth into an attentive smile. The change from a moment prior was so obvious, but ‘men never noticed these things’ she thought, ‘or rather, chose to ignore them for their own benefit’.

She stroked her foot up his sturdy leg, bristling the fabric of his pants against the grain of any hairs that might be hiding beneath them.  
Reeve bristled quickly, banging his leg against the table as he stood, red and embarrassed by his colleague’s unprofessional behavior.

“S-SCARLET!” He stammered as he quickly turned away, unable to look her in the eye.

“Oh calm down.” She sneered quietly, “You’re making a scene.”

Reeve tried to steady himself with a deep, but unhelpful breath. He took his seat again, this time pushed away from the table with his arms crossed.

“As I was saying,” he began, shaking off the encounter with a tight pinch of the muscles in his face, “The Shinra Company has always had the ability to do life changing things. And they often have. Bringing reactors to the rural areas of the planet has no doubt done wonders for those communities.”

“So what are you getting at?” She said with a mild impatience.

“The executive has a duty to continue those acts of good will. I believe the very health of the economy is on the line, not to mention the health of the citizens of Midgar, and it’s based entirely upon our actions.” He began to perk up, “There’s so much we can do to reach out to them, imagine the perception Midgar will have of the Shinra Company if we were to say, reduce military spending by a fraction and use that money instead for social goods. Dare I say, it might even reduce the _need_ for such aggressive spending when the small terrorism problem is placated by those efforts.”

She held back a laugh, but couldn’t contain her pompous smile. “You have to understand, darling,” she threw in the extra air to cover up the transgressing smile, “I think your former boss left you with an impression of what is possible that is just so much more grandiose than what’s realistic.” She clicked her tongue, feigning concern, “The former head of Urban Development,” She began in a sugary tone, “he just…” she paused, pretending to think, “He contributed _too_ much. That’s all. We couldn’t keep our meetings on track, and you know how important it can be when the executive meets. Those can be… ‘life changing’ moments.” She repeated his phrase. “But you… _You_ could fit in quite nicely, up top that is.” _Up on a shelf_ , she thought to herself. “You just need to toe the line a little more, you’re just…” she seethed with dramatism, “You’re just _too_ ambitious at this point in your career.” She said with a false politeness that Reeve was finally picking up on.

She stood slowly, “Don’t worry, I have your back. I’ll make sure you get your footing around here.” She said as she passed him, brushing her hand on his shoulder, “See you later.” She said with a smile, sure of herself that she had snared at least a portion of that budget she coveted.

While Reeve couldn’t quite understand what she wanted, he did understand there was something else at play, and after having settled the bill, he left the café.

Even after arriving back home he could still feel the brush of her foot up his leg, embarrassing him to his core. He needed a cold shower.

* * *

Heidegger chose the location they were to meet; he hadn’t left Reeve with an opportunity to offer any suggestions. It was a gentleman’s cigar club seemingly of high esteem. Heidegger was let through with his guest without the need to show any proof of membership. As he led Reeve through the smokey rooms, Heidegger was greeted warmly, and congenially by the patrons. He would wave back to them, or make brief, personal remarks that were often met with amused chuckling.

The entire building was dark, wooden, green, and draped in the trappings of ‘Men’. It certainly didn’t bother Reeve, but it did seem somewhat dated, and out of touch. _An ‘old boys club’_ , he thought, regarding the place as not something a modern man such as himself should take too much part in, but something he could tolerate none the less.

As he and Heidegger were sat in the velvet lined, heavy room, an attendant spoke in hushed tones to Heidegger, and the two of them were brought an assortment of house selected cigars and liquors to choose from.

Reeve partook in the latter, but as Heidegger held out a duplicate of the cigar he’d sniffed out, Reeve held up his hand.

“No, thank you,” Reeve waved politely, “I don’t smoke.”

This was the first offense to Heidegger, one he could overlook, but an offense none the less. He proceeded to cut the tip of the cigar open, and light the end. With a few small breaths, soon the fire was stoked within the leaves and it left a pleasant, yet painful smell in the immediate area. Reeve could contain his desire to cough, but past the sweet, burned the acrid.

“So what did you want? It couldn’t have just been for a boy’s night out?”

“If that were the case, I would have invited the Professor and Mr. Palmer.” Reeve smiled.

“It’s right that you didn’t!” he began to laugh boisterously, “Those two are nothing but pains in my ass. Weak men, that’s what they are.”

Reeve wasn’t sure he agreed with the sentiment, but had nothing to base his assessment on.

“Out with it.” He guffawed, “What did you want? More troops to guard the reactors? A personal bodyguard? Did you want to know about my secret SOLDIER program?” he grinned with fiendish pride.

Reeve shook his head, “I’ve just come to get to know you better, that’s all. I figured since we’d be working together from now on…” Reeve trailed off, assuming his meaning would well understood.

Heidegger’s expression narrowed. Another weak man, and another offense. It seemed that the only one on the board he _could_ trust was Scarlet.

“Hmm. I see.” Heidegger became quiet. It seemed obvious to him in that moment that Reeve wasn’t a man of business; a corporate man perhaps, but not one who could say what he wanted and take it just the same.

“In any case, I think that Urban Development and Peace Keeping have had a special relationship for quite a while now, given the threat of reactor bombings. I appreciate all that your department has done to prevent that from happening. I have to question though, the level of visibility the military has. Around sensitive area’s makes sense, but does it do us any good to have a population contending with a constant, looming military presence not only abroad, but right at their doorstep? What kind of effect do you think that has on morale, and economic activity—"

“You don’t understand how any of this works, do you?” Heidegger sneered with a condescending confusion.

“With all due respect, I believe I do. It’s simply that—”

Heidegger shook his head grudgingly, tallying another offense in his mind, “This is what you came here for? To tell me how to do my job? Then let me return the favor, there’s only room at the top for those who can follow the rules of the game, Reeve.”

Reeve continued over him, “I’m not trying to tell you how to do your job, it’s simply that I believe we have a duty to be serving the people of Midgar in a higher capacity than we have been doing, given our resources. We can do better, and make a world that is more vibrant than the one we’ve been given. Safety is certainly a concern, but perhaps it could be made more discreet—”

The final offense.

He suddenly, and deliberately blew the smoke into Reeve’s face with a forceful breath. Finally, Reeve couldn’t help but begin coughing and made an attempt to catch his breath.

“Grow some balls, you sound like a child.”

Reeve stood, letting out a small, almost imperceptible noise of displeasure, “I’m sorry you feel that way.” He said, “but I believe this company can provide so much more than we do now. I thought you could have a part in that. I’m sorry for involving you.” He kept a polite air about him, he wasn’t even truly angry, but he was disappointed. As he turned to walk away, Heidegger shouted out to him.

“Don’t get too settled into that new office of yours. It’s been nice knowing you.” He began to laugh his deep laugh once again, booming over the din of the entire room.

Reeve enjoyed taking the train home, and even walking out in public. While his new co-heads often took private means of transport, he felt more grounded being out around ‘normal’ people. These days though, he wasn’t sure, but he felt the distinctness that he wasn’t alone on his walks any longer. There was always a pressure on his back, gazing up and down, waiting for a moment to strike. Surely it was just paranoia. Given his new position, his profile was that much more public, and thus, he probably _did_ turn a lot of heads while he wasn’t looking. But even when he was definitely alone, he could feel the unwanted attention.

It was on one of these walks, alone again, that he felt his unknown companion so much closer than before. Suddenly a man was walking by his side, asking if it was alright to continue on this way with him.  
Reeve gave him a once over as they walked. He was a lean man with shoulder length dark hair, around the same height as him with a young, but thin face, upon which an ornament of some sort donned his forehead. He swept his hair back in a keenly professional manner, and had a posture to him that enhanced a certain kind of professionalism. But, Reeve wondered if ‘that’ kind of professionalism belied this exterior visage.

Reeve agreed to let him continue walking with him and they remained in silence for a moment.

“You should know,” the man began abruptly, “Heidegger sent me. It seems he wasn’t to taken with some recent comments you made to him.”

“I’m only so aware.” Reeve lamented.

“I’m a representative of his, of a certain capacity. However, jobs like this aren’t in my nature. You can imagine the controversy I might find myself in once it was leaked that I was tailing one of the Shinra Executives, even as new as you are.”

Reeve remained silent and listened.

“I don’t wish to make this complicated for either of us, so let me just say this: I suggest, very strongly, that you stop making waves with the company. Not only for yourself, but for someone in my position as well. I have a job to do, and my job isn’t _you_.”

Before Reeve could reply he looked over and the man was gone, on his way down the road in the opposite direction and before he knew it, had disappeared completely. 

* * *

A few more days passed, and Reeve stewed in his office. He intended to keep the pressure up. Surely there was some kind of ally he could find. Thus far, none of the department heads took him seriously, but he at the very least, knew he had the President’s blessing. If worst did come to worst, he could always demand the other department’s cooperation with backing from above. However, it was exactly the opposite position that he wanted to be in.

His phone rang unexpectedly, suddenly receiving an answer to a handful of calls and messages he had made in the weeks prior.

Hojo finally met Reeve in the company cafeteria. Reeve stood, holding out his hand, but Hojo declined to move his from his coat pockets. Before he would sit, he spoke, “Make it quick, you’re interrupting experiments of mine.”

“Um.” Reeve suddenly glanced at the table awkwardly, then to the side, but finally back up to the Professor, “If you were so busy, you didn’t have to agree to meet with me.”  
It was as though Reeve were calling his bluff. Certainly, he was in the middle of many experiments, he always was, but he would have never left the lab if he didn’t believe it was safe to do so. “You’d asked for me multiple times,” he continued with the countenance of a man intruded upon, “If I hadn’t come now, you would have continued to ask. I’m here. What do you need?”

“I just wanted to meet you in person finally. Since we’d be working together from now on.”

Hojo glanced away with a reflective annoyance, “Very well. You have 10 minutes.”

Reeve was startled by his bluntness, it was even greater than that of any of his peers, and now with the time constraint, he had to get to any business he had, rather than the pleasantries. But he couldn’t seem to help himself out of habitual politeness. As he stuck out his hand for Hojo’s, Hojo sat, seeming not to have even seen Reeve as he glanced down to the table to settle himself.

“It’s, uhh nice to finally meet you.”

“Likewise.” Hojo replied, but it didn’t seem as though this were true.

If Reeve were to continue filling this time with unnecessary talk, it would be an easy conversation, albeit annoying, Hojo compromised, and once the terminus had been reached, he would go on his way and hopefully never see the man again.

“But you’re a man of science, aren’t you?” Reeve had been speaking, Hojo had no idea about what, when suddenly the cliché caught his attention.

“Indeed I am.” He replied, assuming it would be a neutral enough answer.

“So, you agree! That’s wonderful.”

He assumed wrong. What the hell had he just agreed to? The thought almost enraged him, that some presumption had been floated his way, without his knowledge, and applied to him carelessly.

“Before you continue,” Hojo interrupted without faltering, “Can you explain it a bit more in depth?”

“Ah! Of course! I knew you’d understand, of anyone. Like I said, Midgar has a lot of potential for change, including how the reactors are run. The premise is simple really, the more money poured into Midgar the more opportunities to create jobs there will be. Economic stimulus would be through the roof. Of course, like I said, it would require fine tuning, or even down the line, redesigning the reactors entirely, because for every dollar that’s saved on say, an energy bill, can be put back into local businesses, creating a kind of… waterfall of prosperity. Even the slums would benefit from such a model. It’s quite like a ‘social science’, wouldn’t you say?” Reeve smiled, anticipating agreement.

Hojo was nothing but offended by the cheap comparison. However, the prospect of refining the reactors did intrigue him. He would be able to reap the benefits of anything Reeve would sow in the reactor, thus it seemed prudent to guide his hand in a direction useful for the Science Department.

“It’s an interesting prospect, Mr…"

“Just Reeve is fine.” He smiled.

“It’s an interesting prospect, Reeve. Especially where the reactors are concerned. As you’ve so graciously pointed out, I am ‘a man of science’, and economics can have a tendency to go right over my head,” he lied, “however, you have the Science Department’s full backing should you need inputs, or even full design documents drafted for whatever project you have with the reactors.”

* * *

Palmer was the only board member that Reeve had yet to meet with. He seemed the most amenable to the offer, but his schedule always conflicted with Reeve’s, and he would call at inopportune moments that seemed more like last second throw-aways than planned events.

When they met at the restaurant, there was nothing particularly special about it, other than the fact that it now housed two prominent Shinra employees. Why Palmer had chosen this place over any other was a mystery to Reeve.

“It’s great to finally meet a brother in arms.” Palmer said after they were seated and made an order.

Reeve chuckled slightly, thinking perhaps he meant meeting another board member, but he certainly wasn’t the first Palmer had met, “What do you mean?” he smiled.

“We’re in the same boat, you and I.” Palmer seemed to brag. “Both on the edges of the company, in the line of fire for Scarlet and her little mongrel. Or… I should say big hound dog. Or maybe it’s the other way around, maybe it’s Heidegger that’s—"

Reeve let out a reluctant, quiet scoff, stopping the insinuation in its tracks, “With all due respect, I don’t think—”

“Oh, no, I’ve seen the way they look at you. Welcome to the doghouse, my friend. We’re lucky the president likes us. That’s what really matters.” He suddenly scoffed as the waitress passed by, loudly to catch her attention, “ExCUSE me.” He berated, “we’ve been waiting almost an hour. Look at you, standing there, asking like you don’t know what I mean! Aren’t you ashamed of your dreadful, horrific service?”

Reeve wanted to argue as the woman began to apologize profusely. They had only been there 20 minutes maximum; he was sure of it. Every minute became longer than the last when speaking to Palmer it seemed. But before he could apologize, risking undermining his colleague, the woman had slipped away to fix the ‘problem’.

“No one should ever order from here.” He lamented sourly, “I’m going to tell everyone I know not to EVER come here. Do you hear that!?” he yelled over the noise. “That’ll teach them.” He said with a final scoff.

“Mr. Palmer…” Reeve lamented, “what on earth have they done wrong?”

“Hmm? Oh, nothing really, but you’ve gotta keep ‘em on their toes, don’t you think so? Besides, I think we’ll get this one for free, so it’s a win-win situation.”

Reeve didn’t know what to say, and was quite upset by the whole affair, and even more upset that he had to hide such feelings.

“You know, I like you. You were a real go-getter. It’s a shame you weren’t working in my department, but then, maybe you’d have come for my job instead!” He hooted. “I always hated the throat cutting, but you, you’re a real genuine company man, through and through.”

Reeve let out an awkward, humble breath.

“No, no, you’re really the perfect example of it. If you work really hard, one day, you can rise to the top and be the boss. They should put you on a poster, really show the rabble at the company that they need to work harder.” He paused and grinned slyly, “But now that you’re up here… You’re an ornament, just like the old man before you. Now, if you were to say, not work at all then that's nobody's loss! Have your underlings do everything for you! That’s what I think!”

When the waitress finally returned, Palmer slapped his hand upon the table, “This better be some good news otherwise this establishment really is some utter garbage. You especially!”

The woman was trembling as he spoke, and tried to put on her best airs, “W-we’re so terribly sorry about your wait, sir. We’re h-happy to compensate you for your time, and so the meal is on the house today. Again we’re terribly, terribly sorry about this mistake.”

Palmer seemed pleased with himself and allowed the woman to leave, “See, what did I tell you! Works like a charm!”

Reeve sat in near silence the rest of the meal as Palmer made more strange allusions to being ‘on the same team’ and, complimented Reeve in an equally round about manner. It was obvious by this point there was no reason to be troubling him with his visions of a better Midgar.

Reeve had a small penance in his mind, and remained behind just long enough after Palmer departed to leave more money than he could possibly imagine spending at a restaurant at the table, just to sooth his own conscience.

* * *

After speaking to all of his colleagues Reeve buckled down, and worked on his proposal. Palmer was correct about one thing; he was in fact in the good graces of President Shinra. He had to strike now before that grace dwindled into a more tepid complacency. 

Once the meeting began, he listened patiently to his colleagues, and waited for his moment to speak, when it finally came, he was imbued with a sense of confidence for what would come.

“If I might, sir, I have a proposal to make.”

Shinra gave an intrigued expression, “Alright, I’m all ears.”

“As you all know, President Shinra has tasked me with the revitalization of certain areas of Midgar, and while it may seem as simple as exporting more high end business licenses, and doing simple beautification, I believe there is a more holistic solution to all of these problems, but it requires the buy-in of almost every sector of this company.”

Shinra’s expression morphed slightly towards confusion, as he leaned attentively forward as if to say, ‘I’m listening’.

“We’re all aware crime has risen in Midgar as of late and much of that attributed to the rise in these so called ‘anti-Shinra’ groups. They all have different goals, and different grievances, but its not off base to say that the motivating factor between them is a distrust of the company. In order to ensure that any revitalization done in Midgar isn’t undone immediately by aggrieved parties, we have to first stop the source of the problem, and that is, very simply, this sense of distrust. My proposal is that we move from a more punitive model of interactions with our customers, to one of philanthropy building.”

President Shinra sat back, covering his mouth as he thought. Reeve continued.

“There are a few steps to this process, the first is to have the military have less of a presence in Midgar. Its one thing to celebrate their arrival home, or to patrol areas of high importance, but its another to have them out on the streets. They may leave the public with the impression that danger is always lurking around the corner. The second is that me must make an effort to show the public that we are not just here to provide power as a necessity held over their heads, but provide it as something they _want_ to have in their homes. To make Midgar look like the most attractive place to live, we have to get ahead of our projected energy expenditure, but do so without increasing prices on per/watt Mako usage. The undertaking would require the repurposing of the reactors more as public goods than what they’re used for now.”

“Hmm, is that so.” President Shinra hemmed with tempered skepticism.

“That’s correct. Given the profit margins associated with the reactors…” Reeve trailed off momentarily, realizing that what he was saying wasn’t being received by the President. In a quick change, he tried to morph the message to something that would be easier to digest, “Increases to output will only increase profits as the population in Midgar expands.”

“So, you’re saying the current output cannot handle future projections.”

Maybe it wasn’t what he wanted, but perhaps the end goal was still the same? “That’s correct. Without eventual upgrades, or even complete design overhauls, within 10 to 20 years, the draw on the reactors will not match demand.”

With a steep sigh, the President thought for a moment, “You have designs drafted for new reactors?”

“This is just a preliminary stage, but I have the blessing of the Science Department head for a collaborative project, if you should be amenable to that.”

Shinra let out a small guffaw, “I should have known Hojo would be on board.” He said with amusement. “It seems to me, that these plans are of much better use, then, to the Neo Midgar project.”

Reeve couldn’t help but pause. The Midgar of the here and now was hurting, and efforts could be made to stop that with the right technology. “Sir, with all due respect—”

“Reeve. I understand your predecessor was somewhat of an idealist, and he’s probably instilled a lot of that into you. But let’s face the reality of the situation. Midgar is not the utopia it could be, and no amount of fiddling on the edges will make it so. The people have chosen this path for themselves, and try as we might, and believe me, we do try to help these people, they just don’t seem to want it. At some point you have to look at the world before you and realize it’s a lost cause. Only the future can fulfill the kind of lofty goals you have. That future is with Neo Midgar. Why not use some of that idealism for a shared goal instead of trying to stretch out into a lonely world that doesn’t want you?”

Reeve went quiet. He had been humored, handled, and hung out to dry all in one swift motion. He glanced around the room, the looks of his colleagues were pitying at best, and smug at worst. Even the one man he had on his side wasn’t present to defend his proposition. All that was left, should he still have any semblance of the good he wanted to do, was to play along, to fiddle on the edges in the small moments he was allowed. If no one else was willing to do it, it would have to be him, he promised himself. But even then, he wasn’t sure how much he could do to change a world that didn’t want changing.

Reeve sat down at his desk. He was sure he wouldn’t be standing up again for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Was this a song fic? In about a 1000 ways, probably, but its not quite traditional. So here it is ["The Lodgers- Style Council" ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IAbhcnykdrY)


End file.
